Smitten
by DarlinnDotDotDot
Summary: A very fluffy valentines day Jez/BB one-shot! Sorry, I couldn't resist! Slash


A/N**: I decided to make a very fluffy Jez/BB fic, just pretend that we're going to school on valentines... Enjoy!**

"I've been BB.""And I've been Jez!""And this is Britannia High radio"  
"Ha! Man, I can't believe that tomorrow's valentines," BB grinned "Got ya eye on anyone?"  
"BB! No... Well... Um..." Jez blushed, the secret was that even though he hated himself for it, he'd fallen in love with a certain _Best Friend_ of his.  
"Who!? C'mon I can tell you're hot for someone! Is it... Stefan? Danny? Me?" He laughed  
"You might just see tomorrow! Bye-bye"  
"You're so gay"  
"You love it really"  
With that BB sank down onto his knees, all of his street cred would be lost if anyone found out he _more-than-liked_ his gay best friend...

"Lauren? Can I talk to you... it's kinda important." BB wept down the phone  
"Sure, what's wrong"  
"Oh... it's stupid... but I like someone... a boy someone..." He sobbed harder  
"Jez, right? Oh, BB it's okay! Talk to him tomorrow, give him some roses or chocolates... or both"  
"I was going to... Hang on!? How'd ya know"  
"Just a guess, I'm pretty sure he won't break your heart." Lauren's voice was full of sympathy "Well... can you come over? I need help on impressing him, clothes, smell... stuff"  
"Look, I'll get some roses and chocolates, pay me back though!" Lauren giggled, hanging up and going to BB's flat.

"Hey, Danny... Can you help me out? It's about tomorrow"  
"Jez? I don't swing that way... sorry"  
"You _plonker_! I mean... someone else... I think I fancy BB... _**loads**_"  
"Oh My GOD! Okay... come round, bring some clothes, I'll get chocolates, we'll help you make an impression, 'kay"  
"Thanks, Dan!" Jez then hung up and collected his best clothes, or BB's favourites from his wardrobe, and some money to pay Danny back for the chocolates.

At Mrs Troy's house Jez bumped into Lauren who was just leaving, they nodded a small greeting, Lauren trying very, very hard to keep her mouth shut, she'd heard the some of Danny's phone call and felt very good bringing two 'star-crossed lovers' (as she said, even though they weren't exactly Romeo & Juliet!). She'd spoken to Danny about it, they had a plan for the two boys, ending with happily-ever-after.  
"Hey, Jez, come up to my room!" Danny grinned, beckoning him up the stairs, Jez followed, a little out of breath from tap-dancing all the way there.  
In Danny's room they were looking through his and Jez's clothes to find the perfect outfit. Jez felt a little self-conscious changing in front of Danny, epecially now he was becoming skeletal-thin.  
"No to the top, yes to the jeans!" Danny judged the first outfit, the jeans that had been accepted were black, skinny and had a very small crown in fake diamonds on the butt-pocket.  
"Okay... That shirt's nice, but he'd like this one!"Danny smiled, picking up a red three-quarter sleeved shirt with thin, dark-blue vertical stipes.  
"Okay, outfit sorted. Now "  
"Which tie"  
"The dark blue one, of course!" Jez giggled at how camp he just sounded "What now"  
"Well... which chocolates did you get"  
"These, they were pretty cheap, but they look posh!" Danny's way of 'romance' may have been screwed-up but they did look nice...

At BB's small flat, Lauren was being more helpful but BB? The only word was unco-operative.  
"That one!" Lauren said, excitedly, enjoying partly playing cupid "But that shirt's too tight on me, man!" BB whined "You want to impress him, right? Tight is good anyway!" The chosen shirt was dark blue with red stars and it said 'Just Dance' on it "Trousers, then, Style Guru?" BB joked "Oh My GOD! BB owns a pair of skinny jeans! Try them"  
BB reluctantly tried them both together, he looked wonderful, but he was now nervous about talking to his best friend he had a crush bigger than London on "Wait! when will I give Jez his... gifts? And what 'bout a card"  
"Oh, poor BB," Lauren smiled "You're really smitten for Jez aren't you?" BB just looked at the floor "We'll put it in your locker tomorrow, you can be really romantic and ask him during the radio show"  
"I'm really, _really_ nervous! Make sure I don't bail out!"

____________________________

On valentines day BB arrived in school early, put a large bouquet of roses and a small box of posh chocolates is his locker, a heart-shaped card was slipped in as well with a poem inside.  
Jez on the other hand woke up early but spent quite a long time convincing himself not to bail out. He wanted it to work out well so badly, but he didn't want to ruin his and BB's beautiful friendship.

Jez and BB were unusually shy around each other, any physical contact sent sparks of their secret passion flying.

"Hello, I'm Jez"  
"And I'm BB"  
"This is Britannia High Radio"  
"On valentines day"  
The boys introduced the show but found talking love and romance on the radio hard, they managed to have a few jokes a bout Jez being gay until:  
"Well, I think it's time for a song!" Jez said pressing a button, he didn't realise it was the wrong one.  
"Jez, we need to talk"  
"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Jez giggled  
"Well... It's really weird, but I wanna do this properly..." BB blushed, glancing at Jez's beautiful yet confused face "Y'see I know you dont wanna ruin our friendship... but I think"  
"BB... Let me speak first, please. I like you, a lot but I understand you're straight and don't like me like that"  
"You're rambling!" BB laughed "Now would I be so straight if you let me do this"  
BB got down on one knee and whipped the huge bouquet from under the sound desk "Jez, be my boyfriend?" BB had a puppy-dog look on his face as Jez laughed and gave BB his chocolates  
"I love you BB, lots, okay? I guess you want me to be the girl?"  
"Oh NO!" BB yelled  
"What?"  
"We just got together live on air!"  
"What!?"  
"No music's been playin!"  
"Okay, listeners, pretend you didn't hear that..."  
"Jez, dont be stupid! It's good! I don't have to come out properly!"  
"As opposed to improperly?"

Banter went on as normal until the show finished.  
Jez and BB walked out of the studio, Jez was being tilted backwards and being kissed softly by BB, giggling like a little girl "Whoa, like, congrats guys!" A bouncy Lola grinned "Ha! I think it's obvious who's the girl in this relationship!" Claudine smirked "Who?" Lola quizzed "Duh! Jez"  
The couple broke apart Jez holding his roses and BB holding his almost-posh-but-not chocolates. BB hugged Lauren to thank her and Jez did the same for Danny then Jez putt his hand in BB's back pocket as BB's arm went around his shoulder.

THE END


End file.
